Small
by Saaraa
Summary: Hanya kisah kecil mengenaimu dan ia. [Character x Reader, fluff, romance, (2/?). RnR?]
1. Chapter 1

**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Small** by Saaraa

* * *

**Takasugi Shinsuke**

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Kaubisa masuk angin ... Shinsuke."

Lelaki itu menoleh. Melalui bahu, perlahan. Ada dengusan diloloskan sukarela. _Kiseru_ tetap menjadi atensi utama, diembuskan nikmat. Namun ia juga bukannya apatis akan langkahmu yang mendekat, duduk di samping sang iris gulma, di atas dermaga.

"Kau sendiri?" Shinsuke bertanya. Tidak menoleh. Tak perlu. Ia tahu sepasang bola matamu menatapnya hati-hati, serta penuh—afeksi. Meski kata itu masih serasa janggal pada petak lidahnya.

Shinsuke hanya paham apa itu kasih melalui gurunya dan kawan-kawannya. Kasih yang—platonik. Bukan romantis. Beda.

Kau terkekeh kecil. "Aku tak bisa tidur," ujarmu, mengakui. "Matako-chan sudah pulas. Ia kelelahan setelah pertarungan hari ini. Wajar saja, kan? Kau yang tidak wajar, dasar."

Shinsuke tersenyum timpang. Kali ini betulan melihat lurus kelerengmu. Sebelah mata sang surai hitam pekat dibebat perban. Kau hanya dapat melihat sebelah saja netra sehijau padang gurun. Namun itu cukup. Sebab refleksimu pada iris itu—sejernih air dalam gelas. Cerah. Memantul sempurna.

"Jadi, apa evaluasimu untuk hari ini, hm?" Shinsuke bertanya. Kau merengut kesal. Jelas-jelas dari antara dua insan di sini, kau bukanlah seseorang dengan keahlian taktik dan pakar strategi.

Namun tetap kaujawab, bagaimana pun, "Bagus. Kulihat tidak banyak yang terluka fatal karena strategimu memecah grup menjadi beberapa bagian. Hanya saja, satu yang salah."

Kali ini, Shinsuke yang mengerutkan dahinya. Ia cukup percaya diri dengan caranya menumpas musuh. Di mana lagi yang kurang?

Sebelum Shinsuke bertanya, kau paham apa maksud ekspresi yang menagih eksplanasi itu. Maka sebelah tanganmu terangkat, telunjuk berlabuh pada dada sang iris gulma yang juga dibalut oleh perban. Shinsuke tersentak, namun tak bergerak.

"Ini salahmu. Seorang komandan tidak pantas terluka dan berdiri di garis depan, Shinsuke. Aku mengikutimu, menjadi bawahanmu—terlepas bahwa dulu kau orang yang paling diincar oleh _bakufu_, karena aku yakin kaubisa membawaku pada tujuan di mana tak ada satu orang pun perlu terluka. Kau perlahan merealisasikan itu, tapi tidak untukmu sendiri," jelasmu. Lalu, rentetan kalimat itu berlanjut. Kali ini, begitu lirih—sehalus napas, serta sarat akan lara, sesungguhnya, "Kumohon, berhenti terluka."

Shinsuke mendengus. Meraih pergelangan tanganmu. "Aku tidak lemah. Sudah kukatakan kalau ada yang bisa menghancurkan dunia ini, aku, adalah orangnya."

Kau mengangguk. "Kamu tidak lemah. Aku yang lemah. Melihatmu terluka, melihatmu harus tewas di medan perang—aku yang tidak siap."

"Dan aku tak butuh orang lemah."

"Kalau begitu kenapa memungutku sejak awal?"

Skak. Shinsuke terdiam. Menatap nyalang. Jelas tak suka disudutkan oleh kata-kata, sebab selama ini dia yang paling petah lidah dari antara semuanya. Kau mengulurkan lenganmu, mendekap tubuh di hadapanmu.

Dingin. Tersapu angin malam. Kalian harus masuk segera bila tak ingin mengundang penyakit.

"Shinsuke, berhenti melukai diri sendiri dan berkorban atas nama penebusan dosa. Sudah—cukup."

Shinsuke terdiam. Membalas dekapan sederhana. Harga diri memaksa untuk tak tampak ringkih dan mudah dikalahkan. Namun untuk sekali, untuk hanya di hadapanmu—boleh lah ia luluh hanya untuk sesaat.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," balas Shinsuke. Menikmati rasa hangat.

Menyelami malam.

Memiliki seseorang ... tak buruk sama sekali.

* * *

**Katsura Kotaro**

"Kau itu bodoh, Zura."

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura! Bisa-bisa kau mengataiku bodoh. Aku sakit hati."

Kau menggeleng-geleng. Menghabiskan sisa es teh manis yang tersaji di hadapanmu. Gintoki melirik tak berselera akan perkelahian sehari-hari. Sudah biasa. Lagipula ia setuju dalam sanubari bahwa Kotaro memanglah seorang idiot sejati.

Ikumatsu tertawa kecil. Singkirkan mangkuk mi yang telah lesap isinya.

"Masih berani bilang begitu?" sahutmu lagi, mendelik. "Lihat! Kalau kau tidak cari gara-gara dengan Shinsengumi, kau tak akan terluka, Zura!"

"Namaku Katsura Kotaro! Lagipula, para polisi itu yang salah. Mereka tiba-tiba ingin meringkusku, padahal aku hanya tengah bersantai di bangku taman."

Kau memijit pelipis. "Terserahlah, orang bodoh. Aku menyesal sekali. Kenapa aku bisa jadi kekasihmu, Ya Tuhan."

Kotaro mendengus. "Kau tidak harusnya menyesal. Aku yang terbaik dari antara mantanmu, benar?"

"Tidak! Kesimpulan dari mana itu?"

Gintoki menengahi, "Sudah, sudah, kalian anjing dan kucing—"

"DIAM!"

Gintoki membungkam suara. Jera memisahkan. Terserah sajalah. Kau menghela napas panjang. "Aku ingin belanja makan malam dulu. Kau pulanglah, Zura. Sakata-san, tolong antarkan aku."

Gintoki mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia menyetujui. Kotaro hanya merengut di sana. Usai kau melangkah pergi dari sana, kau menuju _supermarket_. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga selesai berbelanja dan hendak pulang, menunggangi motor sang surai perak.

Namun sebelum menaiki motor itu, ada bisik-bisik yang keterlaluan jelas.

"Katsura Kotaro menjadi veteran perang yang tak bisa apa-apa, ya."

"Betul! Kudengar ia adalah pengecut yang selalu melarikan diri dari Anjing Pemerintah."

Kau mendelik kesal. Langkahmu berat, mendekati dua adam yang tengah bergunjing, dan deklarasikan isi hati, "Setidaknya ia tak cukup pengecut untuk membicarakan orang lain di belakang. Kotaro adalah lelaki yang jauh lebih baik daripadamu!"

Barangkali mereka berpikir kau hanyalah gadis yang sekrup kewarasannya miring. Maka dengan langkah tegas mereka berbalik pergi sambil meloloskan sumpah serapah. Gintoki tertawa, kau menatap kesal. "Apa?"

"Kata gadis yang tadi siang bilang menyesal telah menjadi kekasih seorang Zura."

"Berisik!"

Kau menghentak kaki. Malu hingga ubun-ubun. Habis ini, kau ingin sekali rasanya lanjut mengoceh pada dia yang sebetulnya—ialah kesayanganmu. Satu-satunya.

* * *

**Sakata Gintoki**

"Lagi?"

Kau menggeram kesal. Shinpachi mengangguk—sedikit ngeri. "Ku—kudengar begitu. Gin-san mungkin main _pachinko_ di tempat biasa."

Kau menarik napas, lalu menghelanya panjang. Kagura merasa iba, maka sang gadis bersurai sewarna senja menepuk-nepuk pundakmu. "Tinggalkan Gin-san saja, _aru_. Aku juga bingung kenapa kau masih mau dengannya."

Kau tersenyum tipis. Mengusap-usap kepala jingga. "Tak apa. Ini sudah malam. Shinpachi-kun, kau boleh pulang. Lalu Kagura-chan, ayo tidur."

Maka kedua remaja mengangguk. Shinpachi izin undur diri. Kagura dan Sadaharu melangkah ke dalam lemari baju, nyamankan diri di sana. Kau mengusap-usap sang anjing berbulu lembut dan mengecup dahi Kagura sebelum menyuruh mereka terlelap.

Berikutnya, kau menunggu di sofa. Membaringkan tubuhmu. Tak sadar bila perlahan alam mimpi menyeretmu, menjauhkan kesadaranmu.

Entah sudah berapa lama terpulas, satu hal membangunkanmu. Usapan pada dahi membuatmu mengangkat pelupuk, perlahan, lalu mengerjapkannya repetitif. Menjernihkan pandangan.

"Gin?"

Gintoki tersenyum tipis. "Kau harusnya tidur di kamar."

"Dan kau harusnya tidak berkeliaran main judi."

Gintoki tertawa kecil. "Maaf, maaf," ujarnya, meski tak tampak ikhlas. Kau mendengus. Kesal kembali merajai hati.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama kala sang surai perak mendekatkan diri, memberi kecup sederhana pada kening. Kau menutup mata untuk sesaat, lalu sadar sebuah tangan besar kembali mengusap suraimu. Menyelipkan juntaian itu pada balik daun telinga. "Ayo. Tidur di kamar."

Kagura bertanya mengapa kau masih bertahan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sebab meski lelaki beriris darah itu tampak menjijikan dengan segala kebiasaan jeleknya, atau bagaimana sikapnya seolah tak pernah memikirkan orang lain, tetap saja—ada perlakuan berbeda bila itu menyangkut orang yang dekat dengannya.

Shinpachi dan Kagura belum paham. Mungkin nanti. Tak perlulah dijelaskan juga.

Sebab untuk sekarang, ini cukup. Kau tersenyum tipis.

"_Okaeri_."

Gintoki mengangguk. "_Tadaima_. Omong-omong, bajumu tipis sekali. Aku bisa melihat _bra_—"

Baiklah. Ingatkan lagi mengapa kau bertahan dengannya.

* * *

**Hijikata Toshiro**

"Kutolak."

"Tapi ini rencana yang efektif!"

Begitu sadar, kau telah meninggikan nada suaramu. Penghuni ruang rapat lain menutup suara. Tak berani menyela, lebih-lebih membela. Biar sajalah, daripada sabetan pedang menyasar pada target yang salah.

Hijikata Toshiro memperdalam kerutan pada dahi. "Tidak. Regulasi nomor 47: Tetap hidup, meski harus melanggar aturan lainnya. Jangan berkorban nyawa bila tak diperlukan. Bukan itu tujuan Shinsengumi dibentuk."

Kau menggeram rendah. "Tapi saya tidak—_Fukucho_," kau menarik napas, menghelanya perlahan. Menjadi kapten wanita pertama dalam Shinsengumi membuatmu sadar betapa opinimu acap kali disingkirkan, taruh paling sudut dan tidak hiraukan. Namun kau tahu Toshiro bukan orang yang membedakan macam itu. Maka kasus kali ini betul-betul mengherankan.

"Target kita adalah pemberontak Joui yang cerdas dan teliti. Selain bisa menghindari kejaran Shinsengumi, dia juga memiliki bawahan yang setia—akan sulit meraih kepalanya langsung. Tapi satu kelemahannya ialah wanita. Sering sekali dia mengundang wanita kabaret keluar-masuk tempat persembunyiannya. Maka itu, saya rasa ini waktu yang tepat bagi saya untuk menyusup masuk."

Meski kaujelaskan sekali lagi, penolakan hanyalah jawabannya. Isao membubarkan rapat sebelum suasana semakin meredupkan semangat yang lain.

.

"Aku tak paham!" kau menjerit tanpa sadar, keki. Sougo yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas pendek dan Isao tertawa kecil.

"Oke—maksudku, aku bukannya tidak paham _Kyokuchuu Hatto _yang dia bentuk. Tapi kenapa dia keras kepala sekali? Bukan berarti aku akan mati sewaktu-waktu! Aku tak selemah itu?!"

"_Maa_, _maa_," Isao mengangkat kedua tangan, tersenyum tipis. "Semua orang tahu kau tidak lemah. Toshi hanya khawatir, kau tahu itu kan? Bahkan kadang orang yang kejam akan menjadi begitu hati-hati kalau menyangkut orang-orang yang ia pedulikan."

Kau menghela napas panjang. Menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan sambil duduk bersila. "Aku tahu," ujarmu, pada akhirnya. "Hanya saja ... aku juga sungguh-sungguh pada tugasku. Aku melindungi Edo, aku mau yang terbaik untuk kota ini, sama sepertinya."

Sougo akhirnya mengangkat suara, "Kau tahu? Mungkin Hijikata _Konoyaro_ tidak pernah bercerita, namun dia pernah menyukai kakakku—Mitsuba _Aneue_."

Kau terdiam. Kepalamu bergerak ke samping, menatap lurus sepasang delima. Sedikit yang kau sadari, kontur wajah itu sedikit mengeras.

"_Aneue_ meninggal karena penyakitnya. Hijikata-san tak sempat bersamanya. Sejak itu, dia sangat sensitif kalau menyangkut kawan-kawannya dan orang yang dia sayangi. Tamat."

"Aku turut berduka," kau berujar rendah.

"Hmn."

_Tapi tetap saja, kan ...,_ Kau menutupkan pelupuk. Pusing menguasai kepala mendadak.

.

Langkahmu tegas. Mengetuk-ngetuk alas kayu di bawah telapak kaki. Lalu kala berbelok pada persimpangan, sosok bersurai sepekat jelaga itu tengah menyelipkan rokok di antara dua belah bibir—seperti biasa.

Kalian terhenti. Toshiro menghela napas pendek, hendak lanjutkan langkah. Namun kau menghadang, dengan alis yang bertaut. Toshiro mengangkat sebelah alis, menunggu penjelasan.

"Aku kekasihmu, Toshiro," kau memulai. Tampaknya Toshiro tak menyangka adanya pernyataan yang jelas itu. "Kau sayang padaku dan sebaliknya. Tapi, aku bukan Mitsuba. Aku tak akan mati dengan cepat."

Toshiro mengutuk Sougo dalam hati. Sebab nama itu hanya bisa diungkit bila adik dari Mitsuba sendiri mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku akan hidup jauh lebih lama darinya," tegasmu, menatap langsung sepasang iris biru samudra. "Aku akan hidup lebih lama darimu, Toshiro. Karena itu tak usah khawatir. Aku janji, kau akan melihatku sampai kau bosan."

Kau tersenyum tipis. Menundukkan kepala sedikit, mendadak formal. Sebab memang tak seharusnya perasaan pribadi merengkuh segala tingkah lakumu, apalagi di dalam barak dan kala bertugas. "Permisi, _Fukucho_."

Namun, kali ini, Toshiro yang enggan memberikanmu ruang untuk lewat. Kau mengangkat alis dan sekarang jelaslah mengapa pergelangan tanganmu terasa hangat.

"Kau, dasar orang bodoh."

Kesabaranmu mendadak retas. "Hah? Apa-apaan—"

"Aku khawatir. Apakah kurang jelas? Kau boleh menjadi wanita paling hebat di Edo dalam berpedang. Kau boleh saja menjadi abadi seperti Utsuro. Tapi aku, tetap—khawatir."

Kau mendengus. "Aku tahu. Makanya aku akan ganti rencana, oke?"

Toshiro mengangguk. Menepuk-nepuk suraimu. Satu hal yang ia suka lakukan karena perbedaan tinggi yang ada. Kau tersenyum tipis. Untuk suatu alasan, ada kompulsi-impulsif yang membuatmu berjinjit, mengecup bibir sang iris samudra singkat. Kau terkekeh kecil.

_Seorang Wakil Komandan Iblis—dapat membuat wajah seperti itu, hm._

* * *

**Okita Sougo**

"Kau harus berhenti kerja dengan _Danna_."

Kau menautkan alis. Kembali memotong kue cokelat menjadi bagian kecil, lalu memasukkan potongan ke dalam mulut. "Dan mengapa itu?"

Sougo menghela napas pendek. "Satu, kau tidak dapat gaji. Dua, aku tidak suka."

Kau tertawa kecil. "Cemburu?"

"Sangat."

Kali ini, gelak tawamu betulan pecah. Kata siapa seorang kapten sadis tak memiliki perasaan? Maju sini, kau akan patahkan argumen itu dengan mudah.

"Aku bukan bagian dari Shinsengumi," ujarmu. "Tidak seperti kekasih dari Hijikata-san. Tapi, aku juga ingin membantu orang. Bukankah _Yorozuya_ Gin-san adalah pilihan yang pas?"

Sougo menyesap es soda di hadapannya. Berikutnya, lelaki yang memiliki juntaian sewarna pasir lanjut berkata, "Baiklah. Kau adalah orang yang keras kepala juga."

"Kuanggap itu pujian," kau tersenyum, mengangkat bahu. Namun satu hal yang tidak kauekspektasi ialah Sougo memajukan dirinya. Mengunci bibirmu dengan miliknya. Kau melepaskan garpu yang awalnya terselip di antara jemari tangan kanan.

Kau menutup mata, agak kesal. Ini tempat umum. Namun kau harusnya paham Sougo tak pernah hirau pada hal semacam itu. Ia berbuat sesukanya, sesuai isi hatinya. Saat kecup dalam itu lepas, Sougo mengusap bibirmu. Kau merengut jengah.

"Ya, itu memang pujian. Tapi karena kau tidak pernah ingin menuruti apa kata kekasihmu ini," Sougo berkata pelan. Senyum mendadak muncul. Kau tersentak. Mengerikan! "Kau harus mau nanti malam kuperawani, lalu ****** dengan ****** dan kumasuki ******-mu dengan kasar."

Kau mendadak memucat. "Sougo, aku bukan masokis."

"Tapi salahmu menyukai seorang sadis."

Kau mendesah lelah.

Benar juga.

Cukup siapkan tubuh malam ini, kalau begitu.

* * *

**Kamui**

"Oh, Kamui-san!"

Kau tersenyum cerah. Lelaki bersurai seindah senja akhirnya kautemukan. Dengan sehelai kain dan baskom berisi air, kau melangkah mendekat padanya. Kamui balas mengukir senyum simpul.

"_Yo_."

Kau mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Mengangkat sebelah lengan yang tercoreng likuid berbau amis pekat. Sudah biasa.

"Tidak ada yang luka, kan?"

Kamui menggeleng. "Darah musuhku. Seperti biasa."

Kau menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ia tak kembali dengan goresan memilukan pada daging dan nyaris kehabisan darah seperti sebelumnya. Maka sarat kehati-hatian, kau melepas perban putih yang lengket, membalut lengan berurat itu. Menyingkirkannya sambil sedikit merengut jijik. Kamui tertawa kecil.

Berikutnya, kain dibasahi air hangat. Lalu dijadikan pembersih lengan yang terciprati debu serta darah.

"Kamu aneh, deh."

Kau tidak hilang fokus menyeka lengan. "Mengapa?" tanyamu, tanpa kehilangan satu pun interval.

"Kau bukan petarung," Kamui menjelaskan hal yang tak perlu. Retoris. "Tapi, kau tidak takut pada darah. Biasanya tidak begitu."

Kau lagi-lagi mengukir senyum tipis. "Tapi Kamui-san sering terluka. Atau kotor karena darah yang lain. Aku tahu sebelum aku mengikutimu, kau selalu membiarkannya. Jadi kupikir, mumpung sudah ada aku, aku harus terbiasa menghadapi ini."

Mendengus tipis, Kamui mengulurkan lengan satunya lagi. Kau melepas perban. Seperti tadi, mengulangi rutinitas sehari-hari. "Adikku akan senang bertemu denganmu."

Kau mengangguk. "Aku juga ingin bertemu keluargamu, Kamui-san. Apakah kita akan ke bumi dalam waktu dekat? Aku sangat penasaran dengan orang-orang yang kaubilang hebat. Padahal, kau paling jarang memuji orang lain. Seperti ... ah, Gintoki? Atau, Sougo?"

Kamui mengangguk. "Mereka tangguh. Mungkin akan kubawa kau kapan-kapan."

Kau berseru senang. Sekaan terakhir pada lengan sang petarung telah usai. Kau membawa perban bekas dan kain untuk disingkirkan. Air sisa juga hendak dibuang. Namun sebelum kau benar-benar pergi, sebuah kalimat sederhana menghentikanmu.

"Lain kali kita datang ke bumi," ujar Kamui. "Akan kukenalkan kau pada adikku. Sekalian ia mengenal kakak iparnya."

Kau tertawa. "Dengan senang hati!"

**... END?**

* * *

**A/N** : Jadi ... dua hari lalu saya sedang sakit dan nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Hasilnya karena bosan, saya mengetik cerita ini dan **Effect** melalui _handphone_. Karena tidak tahu harus saya apakan, jadi saya _upload_ saja di sini, hehe. Oh, ya, kalau mau _request_ (seandainya banyak yang tertarik mengenai _character_ x _reader_ ini), boleh, kok!


	2. Chapter 2

**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Small** by Saaraa

* * *

**Sakamoto Tatsuma**

Sebagai seorang mantan budak yang diperdagangkan melewati lini-lini angkasa, tentu–ada rasa syukur kala seseorang menarikmu keluar dari sana. Masih bagus bukan bekas gundik para aristokrat penghuni semesta.

Namun, yang namanya tabiat adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang sulit diubah. Maka kau hanya dapat memucat kala dua gelas pualam berisi teh hangat itu jatuh menemui lantai.

"Maaf," lirihmu, hampir mencicit. Mengutuk diri sendiri akan seberapa ceroboh. "Mutsu-san, Sakamoto-san–uhh, maafkan aku."

"Ahahaha!" si lelaki yang bersurai secerah biji kastanya hanya tergelak. "Tak apa, tak apa. Mutsu memang tampak menyeramkan, tapi dia tidak marah! Ya, kan, Mutsu?"

Kau tahu itu. Namun tetap saja, gerah akan diri sendiri membanjur hati. Mutsu menghela napas, sempat mengulum senyum tipis. "Tidak apa. Tolong ambilkan yang baru saja."

Kau mengangguk. _Kenapa sulit sekali merubah sikap serampanganku ini?_

.

Namun–barangkali, memang sikap ceroboh dan gusarmu itu yang membawamu hingga pada saat ini. Bertahan hidup, hindari terkaman maut. Insting untuk melanjutkan napas dan memasang pertahanan diri. Sebab kau tidak bisa menahan gertak gigi dan cengkraman pada telapak tangan sendiri kala sang pemimpin Kaientai kembali pada kapal dengan guratan luka, bulir darah yang melintang dari dada hingga pinggang, dan ruam ungu-kuning.

"Apa ini?" kau bertanya, mengarahkan iris pada Mutsu. Meminta sebuah penjelasan konkret sementara Tatsuma terlelap di bawah napas halus. Wakil Kapten memijit pelipis.

"Gencatan senjata batal," Mutsu menjelaskan. "Mereka sudah berjanji tidak akan melukai anggota kita, tapi … kau tahu selanjutnya."

Kau membalik tubuh. Amarah menguasai. Sumbu emosi telah terbakar entah sejak kapan. Baru saja satu langkah akan kauambil, sebuah tangan menahan pergelanganmu. Kau menoleh melalui bahu. Mendapat garis-garis ekspresi tegas menyorot berani.

"Jangan ceroboh," Mutsu kembali bersuara. "Apa yang ingin kaulakukan? Balas dendam? Mendatangi kapal musuh? Jangan bodoh."

Kau menarik sebelah sudut bibir. "Kalau aku harus kehilangan rumah lagi, lebih baik ceroboh saja sekalian. Bukankah kau juga sama, Mutsu-san?"

"Kau idiot." Sebuah pernyataan.

"Dan kau bersedia menjalani hari dengan dua idiot ini." Satu lagi.

Mutsu terdiam sesaat. Gadis dengan darah Yato dalam nadinya itu kini menghela napas berat. "Baiklah. Ayo."

Kau memperjelas kurva pada bibir tipis.

_Serampangan? Ceroboh? Biar saja._

_Lihat siapa lagi yang berani menyentuh orang yang kusayang._

* * *

**Kawakami Bansai**

"Hmnnn. Belum sembuh, ya?"

Bansai tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas dan dokumen di hadapan. Meski begitu, ada respon dari belah bibirnya, "Shinsuke? Belum."

_Tentu saja. Itu pertanyaan retoris. Kalau sudah, ia tidak akan sibuk menggantikannya begini._

Kau menarik napas, menghelanya perlahan. Menutup pelupuk dan menyamankan posisi di atas kasur. Menoleh ke samping, si lelaki bersurai biru keruh tampak duduk dengan menyandarkan dagu pada sebelah lutut. Punggungnya menyentuh kasur. Kau mendengus pendek, mengulurkan lengan, dan jemarimu menyentuh tengkuk si komposer lagu.

"Aku sedang kerja," ujarnya. "Jangan jahil."

_Dasar tidak romantis._

"Ya," kau merespon. "Aku akan berhenti kalau kau juga mengalihkan sedikit pikiranmu dari berkas-berkas itu."

Kaudengar ia menghela napas panjang. Senyum terbit pada bibir tipismu ketika pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membalik tubuh, langsung menatap irismu.

_Harusnya dia sering-sering melepas kacamata hitamnya._

Ah–ya, tentu. Barangkali yang menganggap netra _hazelnut_ itu indah hanya kau saja. Seperti kata mereka: "_Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder_."

"Baiklah. Apa?" Bansai bertanya, tidak kehilangan satu butir pun ketenangan dalam nada suara. Kau mendengus keki.

Kesal, kau bangkit menjadi posisi duduk, mencengkram kerah biru sang pemain _shamisen_, lalu menggigit bibirnya keras. Darah tercipta, kau mendecak.

Bansai menahan diri untuk memijit batang hidung. "Kau ini–tidak bisa, ya, sabar?"

"Aku sudah bersabar," kau berujar. Tak lama, pintu kamar diketuk. Sebuah suara tak asing berlabuh pada gendang telinga.

"Bansai-senpai? Kita harus rapat, nih."

Kalian saling menoleh sebelum akhirnya Bansai memutuskan untuk menyodorkan jawaban, "Baiklah, Matako. Tunggu sebentar."

"Oke, kutunggu di ruang rapat saja, ya."

Setelah itu, kau mengibaskan tangan. "Baiklah," ucapmu. "Sana pergi."

Bansai tidak menunggu. Segera lelaki itu meraih kacamata hitamnya, lalu mengenakannya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah, hendak keluar dari kamar. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ada sebuah janji yang diutarakan pasti, "Tunggu di sini. Selesai rapat, aku akan menemanimu. Jangan jadi seorang bocah merajuk, oke."

Saat pintu itu tertutup, kau terkekeh tipis. _Dasar tidak romantis._

_Oke–mungkin, sedikit. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Gintama © **Hideaki Sorachi

**Small **by Saaraa

* * *

**Takasugi Shinsuke**

"Mu–mundur!"

Kau menengadah, merilekskan bahu. Berusaha untuk tidak kaku, atau sebilah pisau yang melintang pada tenggorokanmu akan meretas sukma. Sebab lebih baik jangan bertingkah provokatif, lebih-lebih bila orang lain tengah meringkusmu dari belakang.

"Bedebah, Takasugi Shinsuke!" _amanto_ itu berseru frustrasi. "Pengkhianat! Memang seharusnya dari awal kami tidak mempercayaimu!"

Shinsuke tertawa tipis. Satu langkah diraih, tujuannya tentu mengeliminasi jarak.

"Kau tuli!? Kubilang, mundur, atau gadis ini mati!"

Kau hampir merotasi bola mata. Tapi–tidak kaulakukan, tentu saja. Irismu mengedar, memperhatikan sekeliling, yang pun atensinya terarah padamu dengan kalem.

"Bagaimana?" Shinsuke membuka suara. Iris sehijau padang rumput bertemu bola matamu. "Kau akan mati, tuh?"

"_Yeah_, _as if_."

_Amanto_ mengerjap bingung. Tidak mampu mengindentifikasi bahasa yang barusan terpantul di gendang telinga.

"Kau menangkap orang yang salah," kau berujar, teduh. Lirikanmu bergulir pada jemari Matako yang berlabuh di sisi tubuhnya. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari disatukan membentuk bulatan dan tiga jari sisanya terentang. Kau tersenyum tipis. "Dan jelas kau mengancam orang yang salah."

Dalam sepersekian detik, kau biarkan puncak kepalamu telak tabrak dengan dagu sang _amanto_. Dia terhuyung, kau berguling ke depan, menjauh.

Matako mengarahkan moncong senjata api, peluru perak menembus lengan dan kaki sang ras asing.

Jeritan sengsara menguar. Kau berdiri, memutar tubuhmu sepenuhnya dengan sebelah kaki sebagai poros, lalu menghantam kepala musuhmu dengan kaki satunya lagi.

Kau menarik sudut bibir. Terasa menyenangkan. Lalu berikutnya, fokusmu kembali pada Shinsuke. Langkah kecil membawamu mendekat padanya.

"Yuk, pulang?"

_Shinsuke tak akan takut oleh ancaman begitu._

Shinsuke mendengus, mengedikkan dagu.

"Ayo."

_Habis, dia percaya pada kawan-kawannya, sih._

* * *

**Katsura Kotaro**

"_Bi–bisa-bisanya kau melakukan itu, Gintoki! Apa isi kepalamu, hah!"_

_Gintoki terdiam. Membiarkan _kimono_ putih diremat sedimikian rupa oleh jemari yang mulai memutih ujung-ujungnya._

_Sakamoto Tatsuma tak ingin terlibat–ia __tak__ bisa. Ia bukan siapa-siapa._

_Kawan? Tentu. Namun apalah relasi yang ada antara dirinya dan sang guru. _

_Guru yang begitu dihormati dari dasar hati dan petak-petak memori, yang kini tersisa dalam bentuk satu kepala dengan surai perak sengkarut. _

_Rintik air membasahi buana. Menyarukan air mata. Tapi tak melesapkan rasa murka yang tersisa. Takasugi Shinsuke sungguh, sampai mati–benci luar biasa. _

"_Kenapa kau memilih kami, tolol!"_

_Kotaro meneguk ludah. "Takasugi, sudahlah–"_

_Shinsuke melempar delikan beringas. "DIAM! Ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu, KATSURA!"_

_Kotaro menggigit bibir bawah. "Bagaimana tidak ada hubungannya denganku!?"_

_Shinsuke terkesiap._

_Kali pertama melihat seorang Katsura Kotaro melepas sekrup kewarasan. _

_GIntoki mengangkat wajah, melihat ke arah sang prajurit._

_Ah–terserah sajalah. _

"_Menurutmu, siapa, siapa yang kurang kuat, kurang mampu untuk bertarung, yang kurang gigih, hingga Gintoki harus memilih!"_

Benar.

Aku kurang kuat.

Komandan yang gagal.

Prajurit yang kehilangan ketenangan.

Seorang murid yang dikalahkan oleh pasukan Naraku.

_Aku,_

_Aku,_

_Aku–_

"Kotaro!"

Sesuatu menetes, jatuh pada ruas pipinya. Kotaro menahan napas yang tersendat, segera mengangkat pelupuk.

_Ah. Bukan hujan._

Kau tak bisa menahan helaan napas lega kala akhirnya si pemilik surai sepunggung itu bangun dari tidurnya.

Kotaro mengangkat sebelah tangan, mengusap pipi tempat air mata melintas.

"…. Aku mimpi buruk lagi, ya?"

Kau mengusap hidungmu, mencegah lendir mengotori _futon_. Kau menggeram keki. Tak paham bagaimana harus berekspresi, sebab begitu banyak emosi membaur dalam hati.

"Menurutmu?"

Katsura akhirnya menggunakan kedua lengan, mendekap, sebelah telapak tangan mendorong lembut belakang kepalamu, diarahkannya pada tengkuknya.

"Aku–," kau terhenti. "Benci. Kalau kau terus menyalahkan diri begitu. Lagipula, semua sudah selesai. Berhentilah bermimpi buruk–astaga."

Kotaro mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

Dan–di sana.

Rasa hangat yang belakangan ini melingkupi. Lega membanjur hati. Kotaro mengeratkan dekapan. Masih mendengar sesegukan samar.

Ia tahu kau seseorang yang penuh kekhawatiran. Keras di depan. Lembut di baliknya. Selalu terpengaruh oleh sekitarnya. Tertular oleh isi hati orang lain–terutama dirinya.

_Iya, ya._

_Aku, kan, punya kamu._

* * *

**Sakata Gintoki**

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali." Kau menahan amarah yang siap tumpah-ruah. "Ini giliranmu membereskan rumah! Apa susahnya, sih!"

"_Gya_, _gya_, _gya_, _gya_!" Gintoki merutuk kesal. "Ya sudah, astaga–nanti kulakukan, kok! Apa susahnya juga tidak marah untuk hal-hal kecil?"

"Ini bukan sekali atau dua kali!" kau menyergah, meninggikan nada suara. "Aku tahu kau suka diam-diam main judi dan itu urusanmu, tapi, setidaknya–kau tidak harus membuat Shinpachi membereskan semuanya setiap hari!"

Shinpachi tersentak. Ia tak paham mengapa namanya diseret dalam argumen ini. Kagura memerhatikan dengan bola mata samudranya–sedikit cemas.

"Tapi Patsuan melakukannya dengan senang hati, ya, kan, Patsuan!"

"Eh–"

"Tapi kau tidak boleh begitu, dong!"

Gintoki mengacak-acak surai perak. Jengah. "Kalau kau tidak suka, ya sudah, jangan di sini!"

–selanjutnya, hening menguasai.

Shinpachi bungkam, tak berani buka suara.

Kagura tidak paham apa yang harus dikatakan.

Sebab dengan isi pikiran berhamburan, air mata yang siap jatuh, dan suara serak, kau berujar lelah, "Ya sudah."

Langkahmu menjauh dari sana.

_Shoji_ ditutup lembut–itu, yang membikin segalanya semakin keruh.

Shinpachi menarik napas, lalu mengempasnya lamat-lamat. "Gin-san."

Gintoki memijit pelipis. "Aku tahu."

Kagura tidak bereaksi. Si gadis 16 tahun memutuskan untuk berjalan pergi, menyusulmu.

.

"Kau ingin kuhajar, ya?"

Gintoki mengalihkan pandangan dan menyahut, "Yah … ma–maaf."

Tsukuyo mendengus. Asap tembakau sengaja diembuskan pada si surai perak. Gintoki menutup mata sesaat–ingin protes, tapi, ya sudahlah. Memang betul salahnya.

Kau terlelap di punggungnya. Lelah telah menguasai hati dan kini saatnya bereksplorasi dalam semesta mimpi. Gintoki tundukan kepala sesaat, ucapkan terima kasih sekaligus simbol undur diri.

Maka, ia berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Sepatunya mengetuk santai di tengah malam, tepat waktunya pergantian hari. Sadar ada gerak yang mengganggu tidurmu, kau perlahan mengangkat pelupuk. Sedikit menduga kala melihat bagian belakang dari kepala bersurai perak.

Kau mengeratkan lingkaran lenganmu pada tengkuknya.

Gintoki sedikit menoleh ke belakang. "Sudah bangun?"

Kau membisu. Biar saja dia menerka.

"Maaf aku bicara keterlaluan tadi pagi."

Kau masih geming. Namun diam-diam menghidu aroma _mint_ yang menenangkan. Terasa seperti rumah.

"Aku akan beres-beres lain kali, ya?" Gintoki kembali berbicara. "Aku akan berusaha lebih rapi dan tidak menaruh barang sembarangan. Aku bahkan akan mencuci pakaian dalam yang suka kautaruh di atas meja–"

Kau merengut, menjambak surai perak lembut. Gintoki mengaduh kecil, lalu tergelak.

"Jangan merajuk, lagi, ya? Kita pulang, tidur bareng, oke?"

Kau terdiam. Hati masih dirundung keki. Namun sesungguhnya, memang–perkelahian tak pernah berlangsung lama.

Tidak ada yang tahan untuk mengulurnya. Kau menyahut pelan, "Aku minta maaf sudah marah-marah. Harusnya aku tidak mengoceh untuk hal-hal kecil."

"Iya, tak apa."

Lalu, senyum tipis kauukir di bibirmu.

Sebab, kau tahu–bahwa rekonsiliasi dan meningkatkan diri ialah jawaban dari sebuah relasi.

* * *

**Hijikata Toshiro**

Ini di awal kala kau baru menjadi kapten dari divisi dua. Tentu saja, sebagai seorang kapten wanita pertama dalam Shinsengumi–eksistensimu begitu disalahkan berbagai pihak.

Maka di sinilah kamu, di tengah _dojo_ tua yang terawat. Menarik napas panjang, kau berdiri tegap. Mengarahkan _sinai_ tepat ke arah depan.

Yakin bahwa lawanmu, pun, sesaat lagi–akan kehilangan tenaga. Kau menekuk kepala ke kanan dan kiri.

_Baiklah. Ayo kelarkan ini._

Lelaki di hadapan maju sepenuh tenaga. Bersiap dengan _shinai_ pada genggaman, ia percaya diri sangat.

Kau mengganti strategi. Lelah menghadapi secara terus terang. Maka taktik digunakan. Begitu _shinai_ lawan siap terayun, kau berguling ke depan, menyengkat lelaki itu dengan _shinai_ milikmu.

Punggungnya telak tabrak dengan lantai _dojo_. Baru saja ia siap berdiri dan lancarkan serangan balasan, ia sadar bahwa ujung _shinai_-mu telah terarah tepat pada lehernya.

"Aku menantangmu bertanding bukan untuk mempermalukanmu," ujarmu, lantang. Berani. Biar saja. Sekalian. Sebab kau juga yakin seluruh pasang mata terfokus padamu dan pertandingan. "Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku mampu dan pilihan Komandan tidak salah."

Kau tersenyum tipis. Tangan diulurkan pada sang lelaki, yang kemudian diterima dengan ekspresi tak terdefinisi. Entahlah. Kau punya terkaan, tapi biar saja–tak usah dipikirkan.

"Ini berlaku pada kalian." Kau mengedarkan irismu ke sekeliling. Senyum tipis masih diukir pada wajah yang lelah kelewatan. "Kalau ada yang masih meragukanku, kalian boleh datang padaku. Mari bertanding, adil dan jujur."

Toshiro mendengus pendek. Berikutnya, ia satukan kedua telapak dan bunyinya menyentak seluruh insan.

"Bubarlah! Kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan istirahat. Besok kita akan sibuk."

"Ha–_ha'_i!"

.

"–Ukh!"

Kau mengernyit, lalu mengusap sudut bibir dengan ibu jari. Keran dibuka dan kaubiarkan tirta yang mengalir membasuh tangan dan mulut. Berikutnya, kau mendongak, menemui refleksimu yang terpantul paripurna pada cermin.

Kau mendesah lelah. Keran dimatikan. Kau melangkah keluar dari bilik kamar mandi. Sedikit terkesiap ketika menemukan si surai jelaga telah berdiri di depannya dan mengulurkan sebuah handuk kecil putih lesi.

Kau menerima handuk itu, lalu menaruhnya di depan mulutmu. Dengan kedikan pada dagunya, Toshiro menyuruhmu segera gerakkan tungkai.

"Muntah?"

Kau mengangguk lemas.

Toshiro terdiam sesaat sebelum mencari kata-kata. "Butuh obat?"

Kau memberikan gelengan sebagai jawabannya. "Tidak. Ingin tidur, hanya kelelahan."

Toshiro mengangguk paham.

_Sudah kuduga, kurasa perempuan dan laki-laki memang berbeda. Dari segi stamina, kekuatan … apakah lebih baik kalau dia–_

"Toshiro," kau memanggil. Si iris biru samudra dalam tersentak. Menoleh. Tidak menjawab panggilan itu sebab tahu suaramu akan melanjutkan, "Ketika pertama kali aku ke sini, aku tidak berguna. Sekarang, ada yang bisa kulakukan. Jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, apalagi soal menggantikanku. Aku bisa marah."

–Dan nada itu sama sekali tak main-main.

Toshiro menarik napas, lalu mengembuskannya pelan. "Kau keras kepala."

Kau tertawa kecil. "Kau lebih, _Fukucho_."

"Baiklah," Toshiro berucap. Lalu ia melihat ke arahmu. Senyum tipis disodorkan. "Buktikan kalau pangkat itu bukan hal sembarangan."

Kau menyengir. "Tentu saja."

* * *

**Okita Sougo**

Kau bersenandung lembut. Nada yang telah kaudengar sejak kecil, mengalun jelas dalam sisa memori.

Saat sebuah langkah mendekat, kau tersenyum cerah. "Ah! Sougo!"

Sougo mengangguk. Kau mengulurkan sebuah kantung plastik dan diterima oleh pemuda hampir dewasa itu.

"Oleh-oleh dari Gin-chan. Tumben sekali, ya? Biasanya dia yang selalu menagih camilan."

Sougo mendengus, lalu berujar tipis, "Ayo pulang."

"Yuk."

Maka, kalian melangkah, bersisian. Masih diulik rasa penasaran akan apa yang ada di dalam, si pemuda beriris delima membuka isinya. Sebungkus _manju_, ditemani catatan kecil. Sougo mengernyit heran.

"Eh, tahu, tidak? Tadi aku mencari kucing belang tiga atas permintaan klien, terus lucu banget, deh, kucingnya!"

Sougo mengangguk, merogoh isi catatan.

"_Permintaan maaf, jangan merusak rumahku, ya" … apa maksudnya?_

"Terus, aku dan Kagura akhirnya mencari ke dekat taman, Gin-chan dan Patsuan pergi ke daerah dekat hutan sana."

Sougo masih memutar kepala, lalu kau dengan kesal berusaha merebut fokus si pemuda tanggung, "Hei, kaudengar, tidak, sih?"

"Hm-mn, iya, aku dengar, kok."

Kau mengembus napas puas. Berikutnya, kau menunjukkan lenganmu yang tergurat oleh luka, lalu terkekeh kecil, "Aku sempat dicakar kucing itu, tapi sudah tidak sakit, sih. Dia juga sudah kembali pada pemiliknya, jadi—"

Kau terdiam. Senyum perlahan lesap kala mendapati sendi ekspresi sang kekasih berubah.

Sougo tersenyum _manis_. Menggenggam gagang _katana_.

"Uh, Sougo? Wajahmu menyeramkan. Hei—kau mau kemana? Kok, malah ke arah sana lagi?"

Lalu, suara pemuda itu berkumandang, terdengar begitu santai, namun kau paham—di kalimat itu terdapat rasa hendak menyiksa, sebagaimana sifat sadisnya selalu dominan dalam tiap tingkahnya, "Mau perhitungan sama _Danna_."

* * *

**Kamui**

Kau memacu langkah. Apa saja—siapa saja, asal tidak terjerat dalam kandang para tikus luar angkasa!

_Ya, Tuhan!_

Kau menjerit dalam hati. Air mata entah sejak kapan telah mengalir, melintasi pipi, jatuh menetes dari dagu.

"Hei! Tangkap dia! Dasar bodoh, perhatikan, dong! Masa, barang jualan bisa kabur?"

_Ini bahkan bukan bumi!_

Sepasang tungkai yang telah kaupaksa berlari mulai mati rasa. Paru-paru sesak. Napas tercekat. Degup jantung keterlaluan keras—mau pecah rasanya. Bulir keringat bercampur air mata.

"Itu dia!"

Saat belok ke tikungan—

_Duk!_

—di sana, tampak seorang lelaki dengan surai secerah jingga.

Kau limbung, terjatuh, menengadah, menatap sepasang biru yang menghujam, telak pada irismu.

_Indah._

"Cewek manusia sialan!"

Kau ditarik kembali pada realitas kala suara itu mendekat. Kamui melirik Abuto yang berdiri satu hasta di sebelahnya.

Kau melihat sebuah payung ungu, ujungnya bersandar pada tanah, gagangnya digenggam tangan berbalut perban.

"Maaf!" kau memekik. Otak bekerja cepat. Dalam sekali hentak, payung itu direbut, dan kau berdiri, memutar tubuh sepenuhnya.

Satu sekon berikutnya terasa cepat—sang _amanto _muncul dari balik tikungan, dada bertemu ujung payung yang telah kauacungkan.

Namun satu hal yang tak kau sangka—sesuatu membungkus tanganmu, memberi dorongan berlebih pada payung, dan ujungnya menembus jantung si ras asing, tanpa tahu ragu.

Kau tak sempat terkesiap. Tak bisa. Sebab kala darah berwarna ungu mengalir deras, kau buru-buru menoleh ke belakangmu, yang kini kau sadari bahwa dada si lelaki bersua dengan punggungmu.

"Gadis ini menarik, Abuto. Boleh kita bawa?"

Abuto menghela napas. "Dia bukan anjing, Komandan. Tapi, terserah kalau dia mau."

Kau tidak paham. Namun netra angkasa yang seolah mampu menginvasi jiwa itu—terasa tidak buruk.

"Reflek yang luar biasa, kau bahkan berhasil merebut senjataku, gadis manusia."

Abuto mendengus pendek. _Kau yang sengaja melepaskannya, Komandan Bodoh. _

Kamui loyal mengukir senyum tipis. "Kau mau ikut denganku? Yah, aku tidak yakin kau tidak akan mati, tapi—"

"Ya!" kau berseru. Merasa jawaban itu kelewat cepat. Apalagi kala melihat dua pasang mata yang membola ke arahmu. "…. Ya. Bolehkah?" tanyamu, memastikan, selirih napas.

Kamui mengangguk pasti.

_Eh, gawat. Dia betulan lucu. Seperti anak anjing baru lahir. Sepertinya tak apa kukerjai sedikit setelah ini._

"Tentu saja. Selamat bergabung, _mumei_*."

* * *

**A/N** :

*_Mumei_ : _an unknown name_. Karena di sini kamu belum nyebutin nama ke Kamui, kan? HAHA

Tiba-tiba semangat dong lanjutin character x reader ini HAHAHAHAHHA. Yah, semoga _enjoy_ ya. Saya kuliah lelaaaah banget, jadinya pengen bikin sesuatu yang menghibur hati, hehe.


End file.
